Louis (Video Game)
Louis, also referred to as Lou, is a main character in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is a hunter and supply runner for Ericson's Boarding School and the best friend of Marlon. Introduced as a humorous and lighthearted survivor, Louis acts as a source of comic relief for his companions. Despite his theatrics and carefree attitude, Louis will still stand up for his friends in their time of need. He is also a possible love interest for Clementine. Overview Louis is a humorous and upbeat young man whose cheerful attitude is a somewhat rare sight in the post-apocalypse. Louis prefers to deal with the stresses of survival by taking things one day at a time, something which frustrates the more level-headed members of his group, like Aasim. Being an aspiring musician, Louis spends much of his time playing the piano at the school and composing new songs. He expresses a desire to preserve music, and thinks it is important to bring some levity and entertainment into the bleak existence most people face nowadays. Louis later expresses guilt over Marlon's death, believing that it never would have come to that if he was more concerned with the day-to-day running of the school. He also feels guilty if Violet is taken by the Delta instead of him. Before they infiltrate the boat, he privately reveals to Clementine that his attitude is just a front, and that he is just as scared as everyone else (Determinant). ''If he is taken by the Delta, Louis will be deeply traumatized, due to his tongue being cut out by the group. He slowly starts to recover when he returns to the school, however ''(Determinant). Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Louis came from a wealthy family, where he was given whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it, except singing lessons. He also owned a pet turtle named Geoff. His father told him "You can be rich or you can be happy, but you can't be both." Louis was angered by this, so he made many false purchases on his father's credit card to frame him for having a mistress, showing the receipts to his mother. As his mother and father fought, Louis pretended to cry to make it seem real. After their divorce was finalized, Louis came clean, causing his parents to send him away the following week. After this, he was a student at Ericson's Boarding School and was best friends with Marlon. Post-Apocalypse Before Clementine and Alvin Jr. arrived at the boarding school, he and Minerva composed a song together titled "Don't Be Afraid". According to Tenn, she would sing it to the Ericson survivors when they felt scared. Season 4 "Done Running" Louis is first shown playing the piano to calm Alvin Jr. down. He greets Clementine and tells her that Marlon left her bag in the room somewhere. After Clementine finds her bag, she asks him if he knows any other songs. He responds by saying "Well, there is one, but you're armed." Then he plays "Oh My Darling, Clementine". Marlon comes into the piano room and asks Clementine and Louis for help with the walkers. As they exit the boarding school, Louis introduces Clementine to Violet though Violet ignores her, leading Louis assure Clementine that Violet "grows on you." He then introduces Clementine to his weapon of choice, a chair leg, reinforced with a few nails, that he's nicknamed "Chairles". He helps kill the walkers that have made their way to the school, and compliments Clementine’s capabilities. He also introduces her to the traps set to kill the walkers. After the hunting party comes back, Louis walks with Clementine and Violet back to the boarding school. He teases Violet that she gave a poor performance and then goes on give Clem a "solid A". If Clementine chooses to go hunting with Louis and Aasim, Louis tells them how he views hunting "as a day to day task" rather than obsess over it like Aasim does. Louis later sees a walker hanging in one of there traps and decides to play pinata with him while Aasim goes hunting. Clementine can choose if she wants to help Louis with his "walker pinata" or Aasim with his duty. If she chooses the former, Louis takes a liking to her. Later, he agrees to go with Clementine and Violet to the abandoned train station to obtain food. Either gladly or bitterly (Determinant) he distracts the walkers surrounding the station by making loud noises. When the girls rush out with supplies, he helps fight off the walkers so they can escape. Back at the school, he praises Clementine's efforts to secure the group all the food. That night he is present when confronting Marlon about him sacrificing Tenn's sisters to a group of raiders. He either defends Clementine or sides with Violet against Marlon. (Determinant) Like the others, he reacts in horror when Alvin Jr. shoots Marlon dead. "Suffer The Children" Like many at the school, Louis is devastated by Marlon's loss. At the funeral the next morning, he tries to settle disputes between Mitch and Clementine to no avail. Later, he joins Violet to reveal to Clementine and Alvin Jr. that the group voted 5-3 in favor of exiling the pair from the school. Despite Clementine's pleas, Louis insists they must go, escorting them with Violet beyond the safe zone. He also demands Alvin Jr. give him the revolver he shot Marlon with, Clementine either allowing Louis to take it or stepping in to ensure Alvin Jr. has it for protection. (Determinant) Dropping them off at the perimeter, Louis and Violet leave Clementine and Alvin Jr. only to sneak back when Abel and Lilly ambush the pair. Louis sits by as Violet aims, with Abel shooting him in the shoulder if Clementine orders her to fire. (Determinant) He and Violet run back to the school, leaving Clementine and Alvin Jr. to face Abel and Lilly alone. The next day, Louis approaches the gate when Clementine, carrying a wounded Alvin Jr., arrives. Seeing her collapse, he rushes out to help her. He picks up Alvin Jr., grunting from the strain it imposes on his injured shoulder, (Determinant) and carries the boy inside. He then treats his Alvin Jr.'s injuries with Ruby then leaves him to rest. He later confesses to Clementine he had wanted them to stay but couldn't convince the group to let them, hoping they will allow them to stay while Alvin Jr. heals. Two weeks later, Louis squabbles with Violet about fortifying the school. frustrated, he tries target practice with Marlon's bow and arrow. When Clementine comes over, he confesses his guilt over Marlon's death, still unsure how he feels about his best friend killing Brody and selling Tenn's sisters. He then lets Clementine practice shooting, complimenting or teasing her skills. (Determinant) Later, to brighten the mood, he starts a Truth or Dare card game with Violet, Tenn, Clementine, AJ, and Aasim. Afterwards, he decides to play his piano. Go with Louis: Should Clementine join him, he has her help him tune the piano only to reveal he doesn't actually know if it works, just doing it to tease Clementine. He then starts playing a new song he came up with. Marking the occasion, he carves his initial in the piano, which Clementine copies. Clementine draws a heart around it, pleasing Louis. (Determinant) Louis then confesses he has taken a fancy to Clementine. She either confirms she feels the same way, kissing him, or insists they are good friends. (Determinant) Go with Violet: Louis plays his piano alone. That night, Lilly and Abel return with more members from their group, the Delta. Louis asks Clementine for some final words of encouragement for the group only for the Delta to launch their attack. He hides, letting Clementine confront Lilly and the group. Eventually, the assault erupts into a skirmish, with Louis using his Chairles weapon to fight off the attackers. If Clementine did not join him with his piano earlier, he tackles Lilly to the ground as she tries to shoot Clementine only for her to overpower him. (Determinant) Either way, one of the Delta subdues either him or Violet, and puts either him/her in their carriage to take back to their main group. Save Louis (Alive): Louis' attacker falls to the ground, enabling Louis to escape. He confesses terror at losing so many from the group though Clementine points out they caught Abel so they can interrogate him to find out where the Delta live. Save Violet (Alive): If Clementine chooses to save Violet, Louis is subdued and is taken to the raiders' camp. During his time with the raiders he refuses stop talking, so Lilly orders Dorian to cut out his tongue, only to leave him with severe trauma. "Broken Toys" If Louis was saved in "Suffer The Children", then he will be present with Clementine at the school, where he can tell her about his past and why he got sent to Ericson's Boarding School, the reason being him orchestrating his parents divorce by framing his father of cheating on his mother because his father refused to let Louis get singing lessons. If Louis was not saved in "Suffer the Children", then he'll be seen held captive at Delta's place of operations where he had his tongue cut out because he refused to stop talking. It is also seen he has developed intense trauma from the incident, curling back up in the corner and whimpering at just the sound of the boat creaking, and even if Clementine swears to get revenge for what they did to him, he pleads with her not to. If Clementine went to the boat with Louis, upon getting tricked into capture by Minerva, Dorian tries to cut his finger off with a meat cleaver under orders from Lilly to convince Clementine that opposing Lilly is bound to bring pain upon her friends, which gives the player the choice to either let AJ (who is behind Dorian and Louis at the time) to take a risk and attack Dorian (which results in Dorian not cutting Louis' finger off, but instead getting a part of her own ear bitten off by AJ) or signal for AJ to not try attacking Dorian (resulting in her successfully chopping off Louis's finger). Later, Clementine manages to break out of her cell and sequentially breaks Louis out of his cell as well, before getting into a fight with Minerva. After the brawl ends with Clementine's victory, Dorian gets alerted and comes over to check on the teenagers, which results in her accidentally getting shot by Louis, who picked up Minerva's crossbow off the ground just as Dorian approached him. After shooting Dorian, Louis is told by Clementine to stay with Aasim and Omar (who were also saved by Clementine from captivity in the Delta boat) while Clementine goes back to rescue AJ, who was taken away by Lilly to try to convince him to join the Delta, making this Louis' final appearance thus far. "Take Us Back" Louis is first seen saving Clem from a walker and later goes onto the cart along with almost everyone else back to the school. His role is vastly different if he wasn't saved in "Suffer The Children". If Louis wasn't saved in "Suffer The Children", he is seen near the end of the game eating with others, where he gives Clem a piece of paper. If he was romanticized, Clem will smile and exclaim "Louis!", while AJ will want to know what's on the paper, in which Clem tells him to not worry about it. Louis then kisses Clem and is called an idiot by her. If he wasn't wasn't romanticized, Clem will laugh and call Louis an idiot. If Louis was saved in "Suffer The Children", he will be meet up with Clementine, AJ and Tenn after they exit the cave. He will appear with a whole hand, (if Clem didn't stop AJ from attacking Dorian) or will be missing a finger (if Clem stopped AJ from attacking Dorian). If Clementine lost her finger in Season 3, they will talk about their missing fingers. On the way to the bridge he will talk how Dorian was his first human kill and about a house that his parents were building that Clementine and him can imagine what it would have. He will be present when Minerva leads a herd of walkers onto the bridge they're on. As Minerva is being devoured, Tenn freezes while Louis tries to snap him out of it. In-Game Decision Don't trust AJ ''(Dead): AJ can't bring himself to shoot Tenn, so he yells for Louis to throw him over the gap. As soon as he does, however, Louis is devoured by the herd. '''Trust AJ ''(Alive)': If AJ was trusted in the cave, he will shoot Tenn in the neck in order to save Louis. Louis will jump safely across afterwards. He is mad at AJ for killing Tenn, but is calmed down by Clem. He is the separated from Clem and AJ. He is then seen near the end of the game eating with others. After Clem finishes talking with Violet, he gives her crutches to her so they can discuss another group near the map. Louis, Clem and AJ then talk about that group and decide that Louis and AJ check them out and also forgives AJ for killing Tenn. If he was romanticized, he will kiss Clem after she asks him to be careful and then leaves. If he wasn't romanticized, the scene will play out the same but without the kiss. Death ''(Determinant) ;Killed By *Clementine (Indirectly Caused) *Alvin Jr. (Indirectly Caused) *Tennessee (Indirectly Caused) *Minerva (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies Louis attempts to pull Tennessee away from Minerva, who is in the process of being devoured by walkers as Tenn tries to get himself devoured in order to be with her, Sophie and his family. If AJ was not trusted back in the cave, he will call out at Louis to throw Tenn over the bridge. However, by succeeding in doing this, he is closed in on by walkers and is devoured alive. According to Tenn he saw the remains and tells AJ that their remains were "just bones and stuff. Meat." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Louis has killed: *Dorian (Accidental, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and animals Relationships When they first meet, Louis takes a fancy for Clementine as he tries to flirt with her, and even asks whether she’s ever had a boyfriend. The Player can choose to either be annoyed by his overtures, or charmed. They do, however, not share an especially strong relationship yet, as evidenced by his hesitation to protect her from Marlon if asked to. When Marlon is close to shooting her however, he’ll step in anyway, and rallies the other kids to her side. If the player chooses to reason with Marlon, Louis will step forward and support this. If the player, however, chooses to antagonize Marlon, Louis will attempt to deny these claims. Following Marlon’s death, Louis’s relationship with Clementine becomes strained, and as a result he partakes in the vote to have her and AJ kicked out of the group. Based on the player’s decisions, Clementine can either be understanding or resentful towards Louis. Despite their falling out however, Louis will immediately come to assist an injured AJ when faced with the option; even with an injured shoulder to his left arm (Determinant). Guilt-struck by the whole ordeal, he concerns himself for AJ, as he can be seen by his side after Ruby patched him up, and at a later point finds and brings new clothes for him to wear. Depending on the player's decisions, Louis’s relationship with Clementine will either be strained, friendly or romantic. If the player chooses to have Clementine confess her feelings for Louis, he will be surprised, but happy, having hoped she did. He will then devote his new song "Clementine" to her. The player can then choose to have Clementine simply remark about their new romance or exchange a kiss with him. Conversely, the player can also choose to have Clementine hold a grudge against Louis for his involvement in expelling her and AJ, blame him for the inflicts it resulted on AJ and just belittle him in general. This option, however, will continue the strain between them. Alvin Jr. Louis looks after Alvin Jr., tolerating him more than others. Louis clearly has great sympathy and care for him. He plays the piano to calm him down, and demonstrates a liking for the boy when he gives him his bowl of soup despite the fact that he would then go hungry. Alvin Jr. likes Louis too however he can point out that Louis is too loud and silly, which Alvin Jr. views as bad. If you chose to go hunting with him, Louis and Alvin Jr bond as they talk about things like fish. When Marlon shoves Alvin Jr. down, Louis immediately helps him stand up again. In "Suffer the Children", he was shocked and horrified when Alvin Jr. shot Marlon, in which he denounced him as a "murderer" and supported the campaign to vote Clementine and AJ to leave Ericson's Boarding School as he was angered and devastated when he lost his best friend. However, when Louis saw Clem carrying AJ back to the school, his usual sympathy and compassion for AJ showed up again despite being his best friend's murderer. He carried AJ back inside the school even if his left arm got injured (Determinant), he stayed by AJ's side when Ruby was patching him up and was shown Louis saying "I'm sorry little dude,please be okay". He provided clothes for AJ to wear, and when AJ wakes up, he said hi to Louis, saying that he missed him and asked if they are friends again, which shows that AJ has a great liking to him. After that, throughout episode 2, AJ and Louis have a pretty good bond, reconciling with one another. However, if Clementine expresses dislike to Louis, AJ will expresses dislike to Louis as well. Marlon Louis and Marlon knew each other since before the apocalypse and were best friends. When Clementine asks for his help against Marlon, he will turn her down at first, saying that he trusts Marlon. However, he eventually tries to calm Marlon down, and when Marlon is about to shoot Clementine he will put himself in front of her, turning against him. If Clementine tells Marlon that they can still make things right, he will support her by offering him his help, saying they are all family. (Determinant) However, if she calls him pathetic and Marlon agrees with her, he will defend Marlon but will be corrected by him, stating that Louis just was the only one who was unable to see it. (Determinant) He is nevertheless horrified by the death of his friend at AJ's hand. In "Suffer The Children", he showed sadness and grief about Marlon's death, but admits that what Marlon did was wrong. Violet Violet and Louis appear to be friends, despite their contrasting personalities. Louis often teases Violet about her quiet and reserved personality and partial rudeness, while Violet is annoyed or different by his upbeat and carefree persona. Violet mocks him when she has a chance, notably when Louis awkwardly tried to flirt with Clementine during their card game, Violet was annoyed by his poor attempt at smooth talk and teased him, saying it was no wonder he never had a girlfriend. Again, despite their very different personalities, they are good friends. Aasim Louis and Aasim, while allies, disagree on how to hunt; Aasim's serious and strategic nature and Louis' laid back and "live in the moment" attitude often leads to them arguing and irritating each other. Aasim was slightly annoyed by Louis' attempts to flirt with Clementine, especially when she does it back. (Determinant) When Louis finds out about his crush on Ruby, he starts to tease him with it, whenever he gets the chance. Even though Aasim often gets annoyed by his jokes and sayings, they are friends. Brody TBA Ruby TBA }} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" (No Lines, Determinant) *"Take Us Back" (No Lines, Determinant) Trivia *Louis appears to be a big fan of music, judging from his official description found on supplementary material and his aptitude for playing the piano. *Louis loves baseball, contrasting Violet's dislike for it. *Louis hates cantaloupe, claiming it to be the "grossest thing he's ever eaten". *Louis wants to preserve the old world such as art, music and culture. *Louis' main weapon is a chair leg which he jokingly calls "Chairles". **Louis is one of four characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Negan with "Lucille" (along with his TV Series counterpart), Molly with "Hilda", and Danny St. John with "Charlotte". *Louis can determinately become a mute, having his tongue cut out by Dorian on Lilly's ordershttp://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/182051479531/hey-kent-was-it-specifically-lilly-who-mutilated, depending on whether or not he was saved in "Suffer The Children". *Depending on your choices if Louis was saved in "Suffer The Children" he could determinately lose a finger at the hands of Dorian. *Louis (Determinant) is one of only two original members of the School Group to kill another survivor, the other being Marlon. **Interestingly, both Marlon and Louis killed their respective victims accidentally. *Louis confirms that he has never had a romantic partner, it can be assumed that Clementine was his first kiss. (Determinant) *It can determinatly be seen in the "Your Choices" screen of "Done Running", if Clementine told Louis the full story of Lee or Kenny's (Determinant) death, it will mention how he "sympathized with your pain". This may suggest Louis mercy killed someone he once knew however this has never been confirmed or mentioned in any other source or in-game situation. *Louis is one of the twenty-seven characters with confirmed ages. The others being Lee Everett (37), Duck (10), Glenn (22), Sarah (15), Anna Correa (28), Luke (26-27), Clementine (Season 1: 8-9, Season 2: 11, Season 3: 13, Season 4: 16), Alvin (43), Alvin Jr. (Season 2: 0, Season 3: 2, Season 4: 5), Samantha Fairbanks (22), Paige (22), Greg Fairbanks (16), James Fairbanks (13), Alex Fairbanks (7), Mariana García (10), Gabriel García (14), James (19-20), Violet (18), Marlon (18-19), Brody (18-19), Aasim (18-19), Tennessee (12), Willy (12), Omar (15-16), Ruby (17-18), and Mitch (17-18). *Louis had a pet turtle that he named Geoff. *When Louis was in fourth grade, he competed in a spelling bee, but lost due to being unable to spell the word "recommend". *Louis is one of eleven characters to appear in all four episodes of Season 4, the others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Violet, Tennessee, Ruby, Willy, Omar, Aasim, Rosie, and Abel. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Amputated Victims Category:Tritagonist Category:Determinant Category:Deceased